Mirror Mirror
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: I look in the mirror, and all I see is a sad kid with no life, I hurt her, and now she hates me. I deserve what I got. Who would ever like a guy like me...? Natsume POV. MXN, very cute. Review please, and flames are allowed. Blue Niagra. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own my ideas which are okay-ish. You all like them, so I guess I'm a good writer and all... PLEASE REVIEW1

I look in the mirror, and all I see is a sad kid with no life, I hurt her, and now she hates me. I deserve what I got. Who would ever like a guy like me...?

Chapter One: Mirror, Mirror.

(**NATSUME'S P.O.V**.)

I sat under the Sakura tree reading my newest manga as I listened to the irds singing, and one irritating brunette talking to herself, well, to me, actually. Mikan Sakura is the most annoying polka dots in school, even if she is a teen now, but I can't say I hate her, I like her more, than anything in this world.

"So, Natsume, our school prom is coming up, you taking anyone?" the chestnut haired beaty asks me, but I ignore her. I will never be able to show my true feelings towards her, Persona said we would both die if I defied his wishes to become the strongest fighter in our army. So I still act cold towards Mikan, however much I hate it.

Then I felt her poke me in the ribs, and I had to turn to her, giving her a cold glare as she smiled her most beautiful smile at me, and I just turned and grunted so that she couldn't look at me. Mikan then shuffled next to me. Her hand brushes against mine and I shiver, her touch is so gentle and soft.

"Natsume, look at a lady when she's speaking to you! Who are you taking to the prom?" Mikan asked me as I look at her, and she stares at me then smiles again. Do I have to answer her? I don't have anyone to take, loads of my fan girls have asked me, but I turned them all down. I really only want to take Mikan, but I doubt she'll say yes.

"No one, every girl in this academy is ugly and have no sense of style. I wouldn't be seen dead with a girl next to me, let alone dancing with me." I say as she stares at me sadly, then looks at herself and back at me, she blinks as small tears rim her lashes.

"Even me? Am I ugly aswell?" she asks as I stare at my Manga, feeling bad for saying that, but we can never be one, she'll soon get it... One day. I love her, this is why I can't be with her. I glare at her coldly and stand up, throwing my manga down as I walk away, not staring at her.

"You... You're the ugliest fool I have ever seen... No one would love you or go to a prom with you. Your face makes me want to scream." I say, and Mikan bursts into tears as I listen, and she stands up, crying as she yells at me, and then she turns around.

"Natsume, Ii hate you! No one will ever love you! I hate hate hate you! I never want to see your face again!" Mikan yells as she runs, crying while I stop and stare at the ground. I feel really bad now, but I sigh and walk away, back to my dormitry to mope. I hate myself now...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I sit on my bed as I think of what I said to her, I hurt her, I couldn't see it in her eyes because my back was turned, but her voice, she sounded so sad... I stare at my hands and I then stand up, and I punch the wall, how can I live with this regret on my shoulder? Why do I even listen to that damn Persona? He doesn't want me to have a life,

No one does, only Mikan. How long have I felt love towards the ditz? Ever since she accepted me for me, and not just my looks and the power I have. Ii wish, I wish I was a normal person, but a normal person would have never met Mikan. And someone else would have fallen for her.

I am such a fool, for hurting her feelings and my own. I destroyed myself and my heart by telling her what a cold person would have said, I am a cold person. How can Mikan look at me now? She must think I am a selfish, un-loving person.

My knuckles start to bleed as I stare at the floor, blood dripping onto the pale blue carpet. I've had worse injuries, but this hurts far more than ever. I wonder when my next mission is? If there is a God, then he would let me die during the mission so that I could never set foot on this cursed premissis again.

I then run into my ensuite to clean my knuckles, and I run the taps with cold water and then it goes instantly warm when I shove my knuckles in, and I clean it slowly, then I splash water over my eyes, and I glance at the mirror, then stare at my reflection. I don't see what I normally see.

I once saw a strong, powerful man with the power of Fire, now, all I see is a coward with a black heart. I see something else, I look closer. I look in the mirror, and all I see is a sad kid with no life, I hurt her, and now she hates me. I deserve what I got. Who would ever like a guy like me...? No one, unless they had brain damage.

I look at myself and I can't turn away, then I do something, I suddenly roar and punch the glass, I keep punching it and punching until all the glass is broken, and my knuckles and wrists a scratched and bleeding fast. I shake as I run out of my ensuite and out of my room, I hate myself, I really do. I just want to die.

If I could cry, I would, I run towards the Sakura tree and jump into it like a cat, well I am a cat. I sit in the highest branch as my knuckles bleed and the blood drips onto the bark, making it look like bloody tear drops. I stare at the bark and then one person passes, the person I care about most in the worl. Mikan, she stops and stares at the tree, then gasps and waves her arms in the air.

"Oh no! The tree is bleeding! It's hurt! No! I have to go and get some bandages before it dies or bleeds to death! I have to get Narumi-Sensai!" Mikan cries out, running off as I chuckle, she is such an idiot, but that's what is so attractive about her. I watch her run as she cries that the tree is dieing, then I look at my knuckles again.

I look at other people passing, and my eyes darken, then before Mikan can return, I run to my dormitry again and wait for a call, then I hear my cell ringing as I step out of the shower I had, it was meant to be cold, but my Alice prevents the cold getting to my skin. I hate that, but at least I'm warm through the winter.

I pick up my cell and flip it open, listening to the voice on the other end as I don't say anything, they know I'm listening, and I grunt when they ask if it's okay, I then shut my phone and throw it on my bed, walking towards my closet and getting out some comfy clothes, then I sneak out of my window.

Persona wants me to do another mission, and in this mission, I hope to die...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I trail back, holding my bleeding arm and dragging my leg as I leave a trail of blood on the ground, I didn't die, I got stabbed twice in my arm and shot in the leg once, they tried to throw a brick at my head, but Persona pushed me away and blocked it off. I can't believe that, I wanted to die because no one really cares about me, why should I bother to live now?

I grunt as I try to find a place to bleed until I die, I look around, everything's blurry, so I don't know where I'm going. I just stumble around, feeling miserable, today's horrible events still fill my head as I try to search for my death place. I then trip over a tree trunk and sigh, no need to get up.

Missions are always painful, but this one was the worst, because I let myself get hurt and caught. I close my eyes, and I slowly wait to die. I breath as I hear footsteps from far away, then I hear people talking and the talking dieing down, only a stupid couple, they shouldn't be out this late at night... Oh what am I talking about? I shouldn't be out, either!

I hear more footsteps, but they're closer this time. I hear the bushes rusteling and someone walking in my direction, I hope they have really poor eyesight or I'm toast! I can't exactly tell everyone I've been on a stupid mission and tried to get killed because the girl I love hates me to death. No one knows I do missions. Only Ruka and the D.A. class.

"Nna-Natsume-Kun?..." I hear someone whisper, it was silent, but her voice was cracked and she sounded like she was about to cry, I tried to open my eyes, I know who it is, only one girl would cry at the sight of blood, like she did with the tree, I hope she runs away, I don't deserve her stare. Then I hear a thud and someone's arms covering my back, then I hear soft sobs ringing in my ears. Is she... Is she crying? For me?

"Natsume, you idiot. You're hurt, Natsume! Oh, come on... I need to get you to the hospital wing, come on..." Mikan sobbed, sniffing and trying to pick me up as I groan in pain, and she gasps, holding me up with both her arms as I shake my head and open my eyes, staring at her.

"No... They'll ask... questions... Take me, to a river... to die..." I say, and I hear her gasp in shock as she shakes her head, her hair tickeling my sore cheek as she cries, then holds me close to her tightly, and she starts to drag me somewhere. Where did she get all this strength.

"Natsume, I would never let you die... You're coming to my room, where I can clean you up and look after you. Come on..." she whispers. How can Ilisten to her voice? I don't deserve to een look at her. I treated her so poorly.

I close my eyews, and I sigh. Next thing I know, I'm laying in her bed as she walks to and from her bathroom to get a wet flannel and put it over my forehead. She then cleans all my wounds as I look at her weakly, and she sits on the edge of my bed, dabbing the wet flannel on my forehead as I stare at her, then I turn my head to the side and hold her wrist, stopping her as she puts her hand on her lap and stares at me.

"Mikan... I'm sorry. I never meant to say those things, I didn't mean to make you cry, can you ever forgive me even though I am an evil and selfish guy?" I ask as she stares at me, then smiles and starts dabbing at my forehead again and she then puts a hand on my head and stares at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I forgive you, I can never stay mad at one person too long, especially you, Natsume. And you know what, you aren't selfish or evil at all. You know what, Natsume? Even if you seem so cold and selfish outside, you still have a sweet personality somewhere, it's just hard to find, but if a person looks closely, they could really fall for you for what you are and not for the power you weild. And you never mean to make people cry because of what you say, you just don't think."Mikan says as I stare at her, then look down at the sheets around me. I then seeher smiling as she collects sheets and lays them on the floor, I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, little girl?" I ask as she looks up at me, then walks towards me and sits beside me again.

"I'm sleeping on the floor tonight, I don't expect you to go back to your room in this condition. Come on, you need some sleep." Mikan whispers as I stare at her, then she turns around to leave, but I grab her ahnd as she stops and turns around, and then I hold her palm in mine tightly as I close my eyes, and then stare at her.

"Mikan... stay with me, tonight. Just... stay. Please." I say as she stares at me, then leans in and slowly, she climbs into the bed next to me as I wrap my arm around her waist, breathing in her heaven scent perfume and closing my eyes as she turns off the lights, and she holds my arm with her hand as I kiss her cheek, to her surprise.

"I know what I said... was wrong... But Mikan... Go to the Prom with me, please." I whisper, and I know she's smiling as she pulls my arm tighter around her waist and I feel her head nod on the pillow as she yawns, then whispers quietly, but I hear it.

"Yes... I'd love that... Night night, Natsume." she whispers, and I fall asleep, my only love beside me as we sleep, as she protects me and I protect her. I failed to make her happy once, but I have made her truly happy now, I may ahve to pay dearly for braking my promise to Persona, but I love Mikan, and it's the one promise I will always brake to be with her...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, another story done! Please comment and review! A oneShot because people like all my one shots, dunno why, they just do. Please, be nice! I know I'm a bad writier but, just review!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XX**_


End file.
